El Bollo Dulce
by liliaespadas
Summary: ¿Alguien alguna vez a revisado si aun tienen su bollo dulce o si fue robado como insinúan los guardias? Esta historia fue hecha la mayor parte por un amigo y esta hecha para confundir; jamás sabrán el genero de Andy y si descubren el ser especial es porque han estado el suficiente tiempo con el o ella para averiguar lo maravilloso(a) que es Espero que les guste


El Bollo Dulce

Dovahkiin, o Andy como se le llamaba usualmente, después de una larga jornada de aventuras y de matar dragones regresaba a su humilde casa en Carrera Blanca, solo podía pensar en una cosa: su bollo dulce; pero no era cualquier bollo dulce, era ¡el bollo dulce! Que le daría a alguien muy especial. Sin embargo, al entrar en su casa e ir a la mesa en donde debería haber estado el bollo, se dio cuenta de que ha había desaparecido igual su edecan Lydia pero ha esto le resto importancia ya que lo único que le importaba era arrancarle la cabeza a quien se había robado su bollo.

Así que salió de su casa y al pasar cerca de un guardia este le dijo –Déjame adivinar alguien te ha robado tu bollo dulce, a lo que Andy respondió –Y tu eras un aventurero hasta que te hirieron con una flecha en la rodilla.

Así que Andy se dirigió a Riften ya que sabia que era el lugar donde tenia mas oportunidades de encontrar al ladrón. Se dirigió al pasaje secreto del gremio y se encontró a Brynjolf y Vex, a los cuales les pregunto si sabían algo sobre lo que paso en su casa. Ellos le contestaron que si pero Brynjolf le pregunto - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto conseguir ese bollo dulce? A lo que Andy contesto – Es para alguien muy especial. Los ladrones se vieron entre ellos y los más distantes empezaron a murmurar y a reírse. Vex, un poco nerviosa, le pregunto: - ¿Cómo es esa "persona especial"? a lo que Andy contesto: -Tiene el cabello café tan obscuro que parece negro, también es muy suave pero algo duro. Los dos se quedaron confundidos y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, y entonces Brynjolf preguntó: -Y ¿ya tienes tu amuleto de Mara? Y Andy contestó: -Si, lo uso mucho ya que me gusta usar hechizos de restauración. Los ladrones vieron a su maestre con cara de extrañeza y para terminar la conversación contestó a la pregunta original: -El bollo al parecer fue robado por alguien ajeno al gremio y que los Compañeros lo buscan ya que mato a unos guardias en su huida. Andy les dio las gracias y regreso a Carrera Blanca y entro en el Jorrvaskr, en donde se encontró a Vilkas, Aela y a Farkas, el cual estaba tratando de matar a una libélula con una mandoble por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Andy llego. Andy le pregunto a Aela y a Vilkas sobre lo ocurrido y Vilkas le dijo que hace poco recibieron una carta con la última ubicación conocida del ladrón y que estaba en un cajón abajo, por lo que envió a Ria para que se los trajera. Entonces Aela le pregunto por qué se esfuerza tanto en conseguir un simple bollo dulce, a lo que Andy contesto: -Es para alguien especial. Al oír esto Vilkas pregunto: -¿Y quién es? A lo que respondió: -No sé si decirlo, me da pena hablar sobre mis sentimientos; y Vilkas insistió: -Pero, ¿es un él o es una ella?, a lo que Andy respondió de forma muy calmada y enamoradamente: -Su género no me interesa, ni siquiera que muchas personas consideran que es una bestia, pero para mí es como cualquier persona, de hecho es más valiente que cualquier otra persona que conozca. Vilkas y Aela se pusieron muy nerviosos y comenzaron a sonreír un poco, y Aela corto el silencio a preguntar: -Entonces ¿es un hombre lobo?, y antes de que Andy contestara Farkas se metió en la conversación y le pregunto a Vilkas: -Oye, con quien estás hablando no es la misma persona a la que dibujaste y luego pusiste su retrato junto al altar de Mara que acabas de comprar. Vilkas se puso rojo y Aela se puso furiosa y le grito: -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, es nuestro heraldo?, y Vilkas, indignado, contesto: -Lo dices solo porque quieres ser "su consentida" y Aela contesto: -Y ¿tú no? Entonces empezaron a pelearse por su heraldo, mientras Farkas gritaba: -Te gusta, te gusta…; Andy se alejó discretamente de ahí, fue a buscar a Ria, tomo la carta y se despidió.

Se preguntaba qué había pasado cuando se dio cuenta que habían muchos cadáveres de bandidos en la zona y después escucho un crujido en unos arbustos. Por el susto desenfundo su espada y tomo una pose de combate, entonces un pequeño conejito salto de los arbustos y salió corriendo al escuchar una risa burlona que venía de atrás de Andy por lo que salto del susto y Andy casi mata a su persona menos favorita en todo Skyrim, Serana, la cual dijo: -¿Así es como recibes a tus amigos después de ignorarlos por tanto tiempo?, a lo que Andy contesto: -Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, estoy en una misión muy importante-. Serana contesto muy indignada:- Se me olvidaba que Dovahkiin, el ser más poderoso del universo siempre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y ¿Cuál es esa misión más importante que yo? Andy contesto lo mismo que le ha estado diciendo a todos, "estoy buscando el bollo dulce que le voy a dar a alguien muy especial" lo cual hizo sonreír a Serana y ella respondió: -Si me hubieses traido el bollo antes, no te lo abrían robado, aunque mi paladar es demasiado refinado para aceptar ese bollo, yo preferiría algo mas sanguíneo; a lo que Andy contesto con un tono muy serio: -El bollo no es para ti, es para "alguien especial". Serana se puso histérica y comenzó a gritar: -Pero yo soy especial para ti, tú me salvaste, tú mataste a mi papi, tú me amas, yo lo sé. Pero Andy se fue alejando y contesto: -yo no te amo y jamás lo hare, y lo más importante, jamás te daré mi bollo. Serana se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo, se tropezó, se levantó otra vez y fue atacada por un oso.

Andy siguió con su búsqueda y según la carta que le habían entregado los Compañeros, el ladrón fue visto en Ventalia por lo que decidió ir hay, y después de indagar un rato descubrió que el ladrón se fue a Hibernalia así que fue hacia allá.

Al llegar a Hibernalia encontró a los magos corriendo y gritando por todo el colegio, al parecer el ladrón había abierto una puerta a Oblivion para traer a un príncipe daedra, ¿Por qué un simple ladrón haría todo eso? Entonces Andy descubrió que podría estar pasando, entonces entro al salón de los elementos, en donde estaba el portal, y grito: -Sheogorath, deja de estar haciendo todo esto, tus locuras no me afectan, solo quiero mi bollo. Entonces una gran niebla negra se acercó a Andy a toda velocidad y una figura algo conocida se manifestó y le respondió: -Daedra equivocado, soy el magnífico y carismático Sanguine, ¿Cómo me pudiste comparar con ese loco?, bueno, ¿mi broma estuvo tan loca?; Andy se sorprendió y le dijo: -Pues no creí que fuese una broma, aunque el robo fue muy raro y solo un loco haría algo así. –Pero ¿no te diste cuenta de todo lo que paso con los demás, lo que pensaban de ti?- dijo Sanguine, a lo que Andy contesto no. Entonces, frustrado; Sanguine le dijo que ya no importaba la broma, no era para Andy, así que le dijo que su bollo y el ladrón estaban adentro del portal, por lo cual, Andy cruzo y vio a Lydia muerta con muchos frascos de skooma y con el bollo dulce en su boca. Sanguine le explico que le había vendido skooma mágico que le hizo hacer todo lo que hizo, pero él no sabía por qué había muerto pero Andy si sabía, por lo cual, se acercó al cuerpo, tomo el bollo y saco de la garganta de Lydia las monedas que Andy había guardado en el hoyito del bollo, por eso había muerto, por asfixia.

Entonces, le dio las gracias a Sanguine por… por, por algo y se fue a buscar a su ser especial, fue a un charco negro en algún lugar de Falkreath de donde surgió su ser especial, ¡Sombra!, el ser que más quería en todo Tamriel y el ayudante más valiente que Andy haya visto. Andy le dio el bollo dulce y entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que los demás pensaron sobre ellos y grito furioso al cielo: SANGUINE!

JGFV


End file.
